Escort Boy
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 45] ... Une rencontre lors d’un Gala ou l’un d’eux doit faire appel à un Escrot Boy pour cette soirée... YAOI...


Titre : **E****scort Boy**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 45) …

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Mais que dire…???_

_Comme d'hab', j'ai accroché direct'!!_

_Je vais finir par être à court de vocabulaire!_

_Bref, encore une idée géniale!_

_Sur ce,_

_BONNE LECTURE !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit 21 et 22 février 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 6 mars 2007 à 10h10._

Je sens que là vous n'allez pas aimer la fin de ce OS. Pas grave car moi je l'aime bien.  
Bon je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, vous allez très vite comprendre et n'oubliez pas le terme **" Petit OS du mardi "** merci d'avance.  
Je vous souhaite comme toujours une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
Catirella

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ◈

¤** Note de dernier instant **¤

Il semble que FanFiction nous refasse un petit ou gros coup de "Je vais mettre le caca" une fois de plus.  
Vilain.  
En attendant cela ne va pas arranger mon cas ! Je vais donc répondre de manière Général aux reviews encore en attente sur ma messagerie… J'ai pris beaucoup de retard durant les vacances scolaires et au vu du nombre de mail en attente, en plus de FanFiction qui merde depuis samedi (info de Noan… Merci à toi) je ne peux pas faire une fois de plus autrement.  
Je m'en excuse par avance et vous savez que je referais mes réponses individuelles dés que j'aurais fait un ménage de printemps avant l'heure sur ma messagerie.

Bon en plus je devais metre n'ai pas de texte De plus

Merci à vous et re-Bisou,

_**Catirella **_

◈

◇ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction . **◇

◈

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour l'OS de mardi dernier " **Un couple heureux** " :

**caro06** … Oui ils sont mimis tous les 3. Je te remercie pour la review et Kisus, Catirella

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 44 de mardi dernier par un mail général hier et peu en individuel._

_Mais juste au cas où, surtout qu'un mail m'est revenu en non distribue,r immédiatement après l'envoi de mon mail et je ne peux pas savoir qui ne l'a donc pas reçu, vu qu'il s'agit d'un envoi en Bcc..._

" Merci à... **Siashini** - **lolie** - **cristalsky** - **nagoyaka** - **thefrenchfan** - **Hahn tah Yhel** - **caro06** - **Iroko** - **lysanea** - **Nathydemon** - **haevenly** - **Blue** - **Kalijoy** - **Yume** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **Dame Emma** -** kela** - **lisou52** - **lena** - **littledidi11** - **Annisa** - **JustShadows** - **L'ange gardien** - **Adelie CTSS Maxwell** - **Yami Sheina** et **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** ... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Escort Boy**

**

* * *

**

Alors vérification de dernières minutes.

Ma natte est parfaite.  
Mon costume aussi, ainsi que mon nœud papillon.  
J'ai un mouchoir, mon portable, mon porte-feuille avec mes papiers et l'adresse où je dois retrouver mon client.  
Et surtout.  
Une rose blanche à ma boutonnière.  
De toute façon il sait que j'ai les cheveux long, ce n'est pas comme si tous les hommes les portaient jusqu'aux fesses non plus.  
Aller, c'est l'heure, mon taxi doit être arrivé, mes clés et c'est parti.

Duo Maxwell, Escort Boy en extra pour vivre, car musicien, même à Orchestre Philharmonique de New York, ça ne paye pas assez pour vivre en plein centre ville… Je vais donc une fois de plus rentrer en scène…

-

Duo arriva avec 2 minutes d'avance sur son lieu de rendez-vous avec Monsieur Heero Yuy.

Une fois le taxi payé, Duo sortit de celui-ci et alla se placer devant son client.

« Monsieur Yuy enchanté, je suis votre Escort Boy pour ce soir. »

« Hn… Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est déjà cela. Vous êtes un minimum cultivé j'espère. »

Duo garda son calme et inspira très fort.

« Mais bien sûr monsieur, j'ai suivi des études comme bon nombre des Escorts Boys de l'agence " Winner ". »

« Hum. Le dernier aussi disait cela et il était un parfait baka. »

« Peut être monsieur que cette personne était un idiot mais il ne faut pas faire une généralité de ce qui ne l'est pas. Et sachez que le garçon dont vous parlez a en effet tromper la personne qui nous recrute lors de son entretien. Je suis désolé que ce soit vous qui en avez fait les frais Monsieur Yuy. »

« Vous parlez japonais ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas cette prétention mais je connais quelques mots et celui que vous avez employé en fait parti. Sauf votre respect nous devrions nous rendre au gala où vous êtes convié au risque d'arriver terriblement en retard. »

« Oui vous avez raison. Duo c'est cela ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Heero et tu peux aussi me tutoyer. »

« Bien… Avant toute chose Heero, je t'informe que je ne couche avec aucun des clients de l'agence. »

Heero sourit en coin.

« Je m'en souviendrais Duo. »

Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Tous savaient que le richissime Heero Yuy était gay depuis bien longtemps mais c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait accompagné d'un jeune homme de surcroît très beau.

L'autre n'avait assisté qu'à un dîner d'affaire fort heureusement en présence de peu des connaissances d'Heero.

« Voici… »

« Réléna Darlian, je sais, la fille d'un richissime gouverneur. Elle est l'une des plus beaux partis des USA sur le marché du célibat tout comme toi. Passionnée de cheveux et une tendance obsessionnelle pour le rose, donc nous avons un exemple une nouvelle fois ce soir. »

Heero souleva un sourcil.

« Tu lis la presse people ? »

« Bien sûr et aussi des amis à moi la connaissent. Tu veux une coupe de champagne ? »

« Oui merci. »

« Je reviens. »

Heero le regarda se rendre avec classe vers l'un des buffets où se trouvait un serveur.

Cette fois, l'agence lui avait envoyé une personne de qualité. Il avait été très dessus de sa première expérience et devant être accompagné pour cette soirée, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de faire de nouveau appel à l'agence.

« Tiens. »

« Tu n'en bois pas ? »

« Je ne bois jamais d'alcool lorsque je travaille… Et je préfère le coca. »

Heero sourit en buvant une gorgée.

« Heero mais qui est ce charmant jeune homme que tu nous as caché jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Professeur J. Duo Maxwell mon ami. »

« Monsieur Maxwell enchanté vous avez fait sensation à votre arrivée. »

« Merci Professeur J, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrez. Vos recherches sur le clonage d'un cœur sain avance ? »

Le professeur J souleva un sourcil d'étonnement. Mais d'étonnement heureux.

« Oui ! Je suis étonné que vous sachiez que je suis à la tête de ses recherches. »

« Je n'ai aucun mérite mais notre chef d'orchestre se trouve avoir un membre de sa famille qui a une insuffisance cardiaque. Et ils nous arrivent de parler des progrès de la médecine sur ce sujet. C'est grâce à lui que je connais votre rôle au sein de ses recherches. Une autre personne m'a parlé de vous aussi plusieurs fois. »

« Très impressionnant. Heero c'est un homme comme il en existe peu de nos jours. Et vous êtes musicien ? »

« Oui je suis pianiste à l'Orchestre Philharmonique de New York. »

« Vraiment magnifique. Toutes les qualités… Heero c'est un joyau qui mérite un écrin digne de son prestige. AH je vous laisse je viens d'apercevoir mon ami, le Professeur G. »

« Surtout ne lui parlez pas de moi. »

J et Heero le regardèrent sans comprendre.

« S'il vous plaît. »

« Bien. Je n'en ferais rien. »

Le professeur s'éloigna et Heero fixa Duo.

« Un client ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Le professeur G, un ex-client. »

Duo rigola.

« Absolument pas, cela est personnel désolé. Attention Miss Darlian à 12 heures. »

« Oh misère ! »

Duo lui sourit en coin.

« Je m'en débarrasse ? »

« Hn ! Comment ? »

« J'ai ma technique. »

« Tu as mon accord… Réléna tu rayonnes de bonheur. »

5 minutes plus tard.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! »

« Je sais. Un de mes amis me dit toujours "la ferme Maxwell tu me soûles". »

Heero souleva un sourcil.

« Là je le comprends. Elle n'a pas pu en placer une en 5 minutes. »

« Je suis imbattable à ce petit jeu là. Je sais que cela ne se fait pas mais j'ai terriblement faim. »

« Nous allons bientôt passer à table. »

« Si G est à notre table je ne viens pas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est comme cela et pas autrement. »

Heero soupira.

« Bien. Allons dans la grande salle voir pour savoir où nous sommes placés. »

« Je vous suis mon cher. »

« Baka. »

« Non ça c'est réservé à Treize. »

« Hum en effet mais là c'était affectif. »

« … »

« Ah ! Nous ne sommes pas à sa table et il est à l'opposé, cela te va ? »

« Oui c'est parfait. Comment cela affectif. »

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, c'est d'ordre privé. »

Duo n'en revenait pas, il venait de lui sortir sa réplique pour G.

Le dîner de gala se passa à merveille. Heero et Duo repartirent ensemble dans la voiture d'Heero.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

« Non, le quartier n'est pas très recommandable pour les personnes de la haute société. »

Heero pouffa.

« Je vois. Tu as menti, tu n'est pas musicien et… »

« HOULA, je t'arrête de suite, j'ai bien des défauts mais je ne te permets pas de me traiter de menteur. Je suis pianiste depuis 1 an après avoir obtenu mon diplôme et passer les concours au Philharmonique de la ville. Alors je ne te permets pas de telles allégations. Je n'ai pas encore déménagé et je vis toujours dans le Bronx et je n'en ai pas honte. J'ai fait ce choix à 18 ans, cela a été très dur à vivre, mais je ne dois rien à personne. »

« Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

« Et bien c'est raté. Dépose-moi à une station de taxi je me débrouillerais, je suis un grand garçon. »

« Duo je peux te raccompagner. »

« Je ne couche pas Heero. »

Heero soupira de lassitude.

« Je sais et je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander de coucher avec moi. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. Alors je peux te raccompagner. »

« Tu es toujours aussi agaçant ? »

« Hai. »

« Je plains ton amant. »

« Je le lui dirais lorsque j'en aurais un. Bon si tu me disais où exactement dans le Bronx. »

Duo sourit en fixant le plancher de la voiture.

« Ok. »

-

Plus de trois mois se sont écouler depuis cette soirée.

Heero n'a jamais refait appel à l'agence Winner.

Duo n'arrêtait pas de penser à Heero et cela l'agaçait au plus au point.

« Tu devrais le contacter Duo. »

« Non, je ne peux pas cela ne se fait pas. Aller nous devons y aller sinon nous allons être en retard. »

« Duo. »

« Quatre, grand-père n'aimait pas lorsque j'étais en retard.

« Duo il est mort. »

« Oui je sais mais je me dois d'être à l'heure le jour de son enterrement. »

Quatre lui caressa les cheveux.

« Oui tu as raison. Trowa. »

« Je suis là. »

« Bien allons-y alors. »

Deux heures de l'après midi, beaucoup de monde étaient présents. Trop de monde.

« Duo. »

« Maman. »

Duo se laissa aller à la chaleur des bras de sa mère. Son père l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. »

« Je l'aimais papa. »

« Oui je sais. Quatre, Trowa merci d'être venu. Wufei a téléphoné, merci Duo de l'avoir prévenu. »

« Je sais qu'il aurait aimé être présent mais avec son opération de l'appendicite cela lui était difficile. »

« Oui nous comprenons. Le service va commencer, tu restes avec nous ? »

« Bien sûr papa. »

Le service une fois fini, une bonne partie des personnes présenta leur condoléances à la famille du défunt.

« Mes sincères condoléances. … ? … Duo ? »

« Oui professeur J. »

« Mais ? »

« Plus tard vous voulez bien. »

« Oui bien sûr je comprends. »

Et bien évidement…

« Le professeur G était un grand homme, je vous présente toutes les condoléances Monsieur Duo Maxwell. »

« Heero ? »

« Hn. »

Duo lui sourit tristement.

« Merci Heero, oui mon grand-père était un homme bien. »

« Il faut que l'on parle Duo. »

« Après. »

« Bien sûr. »

Comme après chaque enterrement, certains étaient restés discuter près des voitures. Duo retrouva Heero en grande discussion avec Quatre et Trowa. Il avait juste avant, discuté avec le Professeur J en présence de ses parents.

« Heero tu voulais que nous parlions ? »

« Oui. Excusez-nous. »

« Duo nous t'attendons pour te ramener chez toi. »

« Je le raccompagnerais. »

« Duo ? »

Duo regarda Heero et après un léger soupir, confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Bien. Heero nous te le confions, c'est le meilleur ami de mon compagnon donc je compte sûr toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Trowa je vais très bien m'occuper de lui. »

Après les formules de politesses habituelles, Heero entraîna Duo vers sa voiture.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit pour G ? Vous étiez en froid ? »

« Je ne veux pas, enfin je ne voulais pas être le petit-fils du célèbre Professeur G. Et non nous n'étions pas en froid, j'adorais mon grand-père mais il ne savait pas que j'étais Escort Boy pour arrondir mes fins de mois. Je suis le dernier Maxwell et je n'ai pas voulu faire médecine. Je voulais le prouver à tous que j'étais capable de m'en sortir seul. Mais cela a été plus dur que prévu. »

« Donc tu travaillais comme Escort Boy. »

« Oui mais très peu. Quatre qui est mon ami d'enfance ne me confiait que les clients dont il avait une entière confiance. »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de chance alors. Dommage que ce ne soit pas toi qui soit venu la première fois. »

« Je n'avais pas besoin d'arrondir mes fins de mois à ce moment là. »

Un silence s'installa le temps qu'ils montèrent en voiture.

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi Duo. »

Duo ne put retenir ses joues de rougir.

« Moi aussi mais le lieu est mal choisi Heero. »

« Gomen. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Heero raccompagna Duo jusqu'à son appartement. Le trajet fut très silencieux car Duo s'était endormi. Heero le réveilla doucement et Duo pour la première fois de sa vie était perdu.

« Ça va aller Duo. »

« Non je n'étais pas près à son départ, j'avais tellement de choses à lui dire et je n'ai pas envie d'être seul depuis qu'il nous a quitté. »

« Alors viens chez moi quelque temps. »

« Quatre et Trowa me l'ont déjà proposé et je pourrais aller chez mes parents si je voulais. »

« Duo viens chez moi quelque jours. Je ne tenterais rien je te le promets. »

« Idiot. »

Heero ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui embrasser le front.

« Alors c'est oui ? »

« Oui. Je vais prendre quelques affaires et je reviens. Je ne serais pas très long. »

Plus de 40 minutes plus tard.

« Pas très long ? »

« Désolé, je ne trouvais plus mon pyjama et j'ai pris aussi Bunny. »

« Tu lui as donné un nom ! »

« Ben oui. Je l'aime ma plante verte. »

« J'en connais un qui va être ravi de son arrivé. »

« Hein ! Qui ? »

« Je te laisse faire sa connaissance. »

Duo fronça les sourcils et bouda en serrant très fort Bunny.

Duo, arrivé à l'appartement, fixa la chose sur quatre pattes au sol qui le fixait aussi. Enfin plus la pauvre Bunny.

« Si tu touches à une feuille de ma plante je fais de toi un chat sans poils. »

« Si tu touches un poil de mon chat je te coupe ta natte. »

« OH ! C'est pas juste. »

« Il ne va rien arriver à ta plante, j'ai une terrasse avec petite serre et Wing est interdit de séjour dans celle-ci. »

Les épaules de Duo s'affaissèrent de soulagement suivi d'un soupir.

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. Je pose ta valise dans la chambre d'amis. Ne pose pas ta plante sinon Bunny risque d'y perdre quelques feuilles. »

« C'est pas un chat que tu as. »

« Si. Mais il adore jouer au jardinier version lapin. »

« Un chat lapin ! On dirait Quatre ! »

« Hn ? »

« Non rien laisse tomber. »

Une fois la plante en sécurité. Heero osa relancer la conversation une fois Duo plus à l'aise dans un jean et pull léger, installé dans un des canapés avec une tasse de chocolat en main…

« Alors tu as pensé à moi ? »

Duo le regarda, sourit et rougit.

« Oui. Plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. »

**FIN  
**du  
XLV

Non on ne tue pas l'auteur.  
Sinon… Sinon… Ben vous verrez bien en temps voulu.  
Bon j'ai bien travailler je vais aller me coucher. Ben oui il est 23h52 et j'ai encore mal dans le dos.  
Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain normalement ou vous commencez à le savoir… Á dans 15 jours.

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

◈ … **_Une ptite review svouplez ? _**↓ 


End file.
